The present invention concerns a device for mounting an assembly tool such as a gripper or similar device to the end of a robot arm. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a turret construction for mounting a plurality of such grippers or other assembly tools upon the end of a robot arm, the turret head being rotatable so as to selectively position any of a plurality of grippers for engagement with a work piece.
The problem underlying the invention is to provide a turret which is effective to rapidly position one of a plurality of assembly tools in position to engage a work piece and which is effective to coordinate the operation of the assembly tool with other devices, the turret having a simple rugged, compact and space saving design.